


Letting Go

by QueenPlatypus



Series: Dr. Maisie Carlisle [2]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Advice, Doctors & Physicians, Drinking, F/M, Married Couple, Mentor/Protégé, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPlatypus/pseuds/QueenPlatypus
Summary: Maisie Carlisle has been an intern at Edenbrook for a few weeks only and is already only focusing on studying and working. A certain Hailey Fisherman will not let this pass.Taking place after my 'The Intern' OS.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Dr. Maisie Carlisle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169174
Kudos: 7





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> So, this takes place after a previous OS I made. While it's not necessary to have read this one, I'll kindly remind you this one takes place 10 years after the events of OH book 1.
> 
> Enjoy!

As the weeks passed, new intern Maisie Carlisle found the work at Bloom Edenbrook harder than what she had expected, but also so much more exciting!

Since her first day where she met both doctors Ethan Ramsey and Hailey Fisherman… She had been determinate, she wanted to improve, to become the number one intern in their year. She knew she had to put in the hard work and she was willing to do it to become the best doctor she could be. After all… This is what those three years were for. And if she was at Edenbrook, of all places, it had to be for a reason. And whatever it was, she had to honor it.

“Yo, Maisie! Are you coming to Donahue’s tonight?”

She looks up from the medical journal she was currently reading and saw the smiling face of fellow intern, Dr. Lorenzo Altieri. As usual, she stares at him a bit longer than necessary to memorize his features: short, but curly, black hair, sparkling green eyes, sharp jaw… Altieri was very handsome and, having a shy nature that she did her best to contain, Maisie blushed.

“Not tonight, sorry. I still have a lot to do here before I can leave. You go and have fun, though! Say hello to the others for me, okay?”

A little sadness flashed across Lorenzo’s eyes, but he brushes it off quickly, replacing it with his usual easy-going smile as he nods in understanding.

“Sure thing, Mais’. But make sure you get some sleep once in a while, yes?”

“Of course, don’t worry about this.”

With a wave, they parted ways, with Maisie walking while reading the journal. Little did she know that a blonde attending was currently watching her and the whole interaction from a distance.

“Hmm.”

With an idea in mind, she took out her pager and started walking.

***

“What do you mean, we’re going out?”

Hailey smirks, looking at her husband with expectant eyes as she hands him his usual clothes.

“We’re swinging by Donahue’s tonight. And that’s not optional.” She said.

“Donahue’s? But we haven’t been there since…”

“Four years ago, yes. In my opinion, it’s been too long already and surely, you can go and say hi to Reggie.”

“But…”

“No buts! We’re supposed to be exemplary, so we’re going.”

This time, Ethan arches a brow, understanding that all of this came from something deeper. Still, he had to investigate it a little more.

“You do know that only applies in the hospital, yes? Not to what we do… after.”

“Well, maybe in principle… But we can do better than that, don’t you think?”

“Surely, but… Why now, of all times? What are you not saying?” He asks, crossing his arms while leaning back on his desk a little.

He keeps watching in his wife’s eyes, making sure she knows that he wants the full story before he agrees to whatever scheme she has in mind. Hailey sighs.

“Carlisle brushed off another intern when he asked her out because she had to study. I don’t want her to miss out on all the friendships she could make during her residency. I don’t want her to bury herself in work, always work, at the point she doesn’t take some time to sit down, relax and simply… enjoy the world around her.”

This time, Ethan’s eyes softened, understanding her motive but also thinking back about his own residency. Where he was exactly what she described, except for the times Naveen or Harper forced him to get out of his books. Because of that, he basically had no contact with anyone from his time as a resident doctor. And as he became an attending… that didn’t change until he met her.

“Okay. I assume you have a plan?”

Hailey smirks, stepping closer to him and setting her palms on his cheeks, looking at him lovingly.

“Don’t I always?”

***

Ironically, once it was past 10 PM, the cafeteria became the best study spot in the whole hospital. Usually, it was noisy, with all the moving, the talking and the eating occurring. But after 10 PM… the cafeteria became quite the opposite. Time seemed to stop and it was so quiet that Maisie could barely even notice the janitors cleaning the other tables along with the floor.

This was still true right now, as she was reading over her charts once again, her previous medical journal not so far away from her reach. Her short discussion with Lorenzo was already at the back of her mind as she poured all her attention on what she was doing.

Truth be told, a break wouldn’t hurt. But… She was afraid that if she allowed herself to take one, that she wouldn’t be able to get back at it. So, it was better to just… keep pushing. Rest could wait.

“It seems like you have a lot to read.”

Maisie turned to see before her the married doctors in casual clothing. She gulped.

“Huh… Yeah. Better to always be prepared and informed, yes?”

“Surely.” Said Ramsey.

The three of them looked at each other and Maisie wasn’t exactly sure what they wanted with her. But then, Fisherman spoke up.

“Didn’t your shift end three hours ago?”

“Yes.”

“Then why are you still here? I heard your fellow interns are going out, tonight.”

“I… wanted to study.”

“That is quite obvious, yes.” Replied Ramsey.

In response, Dr. Fisherman lightly tapped her foot. He looked down at her for a fraction of a second, which allowed Maisie to take a look at their hands. Over the weeks, she was able to notice they would slip their wedding bands on their fingers at the end of each day. It was currently the case as she could see Ramsey’s left hand on his wife’s hip, her fingers intertwining with his there. Maisie was a bit impressed, at the moment, at how they managed to stay professional and be decent even if they worked together closely every day, but would be rather close to one another once they temporarily stopped being doctors.

 _They make a cute couple…_ She thought.

“That’s a shame. Everyone should know how to let go, once in a while.” Said Hailey.

“Let go? So… You’re going out, I assume?”

“We are. At Donahue’s.” Ethan confirmed.

“Really? But… don’t you hate interns?”

Ethan rolled his eyes, but Hailey laughed.

“Only sometimes… But Ethan is actually friends with Reggie, the bartender. So, we’re swinging by to say hello.”

“Oh… That’s nice. I didn’t know that!”

“It’s not like I expose my entire life on the hospital walls, Newbie.”

She gulped, feeling that she maybe crossed a line. Fortunately, Hailey jumped in.

“Lay off, _Ramsey._ Don’t scare the poor girl! I see I need to call Raf and Bryce to teach you how to cool down yet again.”

“Please don’t.”

“Well, surely you need to…”

“Hold on… Who are Bryce and ‘Raf’?” Asked Maisie.

“Right. Bryce was a fellow resident the same years as me, except he had one more since he’s a surgeon. Raf was a paramedic, I met him in the ER on my second day when I was an intern. They are two of my closest friends to this day.”

“Wow! That’s awesome that you managed to keep in touch with them after all these years.”

“Not only them, I kept in touch with all of the friends I made during my residency. To me, it has always been important to surround myself with people who matter, whom I care about. All you need is to… try.”

“Indeed. Misery doesn’t love company, despite what the saying says. Trust me, I know.” Added Ramsey with a serious look.

Maisie stared at them, trying to not look down at her scrubs, not behind her at her sheets spread across the table. But then, Hailey smiled.

“Well then. We should get going. Have a great night, Newbie.”

Without further ado, she and Ramsey started walking towards the exit in silence. For a moment, Maisie watched them go, but then, she spoke up.

“Doctors, wait!”

As if on purpose, both of them turned her way slowly.

“Yes, Dr. Carlisle?”

“Is there… a way you could wait for me while I get changed?”

This time, Hailey smiled and looked up at Ethan.

“You have ten minutes.” He replied.

***

Being in the same car as them while they were going to a _bar_ of all places was… strange. But if, at first, she felt uncomfortable, Hailey made sure to put her at ease, keeping the conversation in the car while Ethan drove them. This whole outing was unusual… but it was refreshing as well. And now, in retrospect, Maisie knew she needed it.

When the car stopped, the three of them walked towards Donahue’s.

“The first drink is on us.” Hailey told her.

“You know you don’t have to, right?”

“Sure. But then, how else would you get the special?”

Hailey winked before walking a bit faster, hooking her arm around her husband’s. At the sight, Maisie smiled. Seeing her two heroes in another context was relaxing and she felt that if they, of all people, could take a few minutes to relax… Maybe she could too. One night out couldn’t hurt.

Ethan held the door for the both of them, only stepping in once they all were inside. Maisie looked around. In the last weeks, she came to Donahue’s twice: on the Friday of her first week, and another time. This was her third time here and yet… It looked different. Everything was lively, happy. Maisie could feel herself relax.

“Go on, find your people. The drink will come to you.”

Maisie nodded, walking inside the bar and looking for a familiar face. But… She didn’t. The bar was fairly crowded, that’s for sure, but she couldn’t see one person she knew. She sighed. Maybe, after all, coming here was a bad idea? What if they already left? The intern shook her head, starting to turn away to go towards the door when she bumped into someone.

“Oh! Sorry!” She apologised immediately.

“It’s okay, more… Maisie?”

She looked up and stopped, seeing Lorenzo right in front of her.

“Lorenzo! Hi! Didn’t expect to see you here!”

She wanted to slap herself. Really? Who believed that? She wanted to groan, but she stopped herself from doing so. Luckily, Lorenzo smiled and she could swear her heart just skipped a beat.

“You didn’t expect to see me? _I_ didn’t expect to see _you_! You changed your mind?”

“Let’s say I was convinced otherwise, yes… Are you here alone?”

“Oh, no. We’re outside in the garden. I was on my way to bring another pitcher of beer, actually. Want to come with me?”

“Sure.” She smiled.

She followed him to the counter, watching him order one bartender the said pitcher. At the same moment he left to complete the task, Reggie came before her, handing her a glass.

“One special for the lady.”

“Oh, thank you.” She said, picking it up.

Reggie nodded, smiling and went back to whatever he had been doing.

“No way. You just got here and someone already bought you a drink?”

Maisie looked in the crowd, trying to spot the two older doctors, but she couldn’t. She frowned. Where did they go?

“I guess I’m just lucky that way.” She shrugged, grinning at him.

“Right. Well, next time, I’ll be the one offering you a free drink, okay?”

“Works by me. Only if I buy you something too.”

“Deal.”

They smiled at each other then headed to the garden, joining their other fellow interns.

***

“C’mon Ethan, say it!”

“No, not happening.”

“Come oooooon. Pleeeeeease.”

“Fine.” He sighed.

He turned to her.

“Dream team.”

“Yay! I’m so happy it worked.”

He smiled, looking at his wife as they walked down the street back to their car. The truth was, they never intended to stay the whole night at the bar. They just had to give the intern a little _push._ Which was something she truly needed. And now that their mission was accomplished, they could go home to be together.

“Of course it did. You were never like the other interns to begin with. You’ve always been something else.”

“Aw, now that’s not fair. How can I keep being casual and not all giddy when you say stuff like that?”

“It’s only payback, I’d say.”

“Payback? For what?”

“Because _I’m_ always giddy when you’re around.”

“Ah, come on, grow up, big guy.” She giggled.

He rolled his eyes, smiling slightly. He loved this woman so _so_ much. How was he this lucky to have her, again?

Then, she stopped, making him turn towards her only to see her watching him with that signature look of hers that meant she had something else in mind.

“I believe you owe me a dance.”

“Since when?”

“Since I’m your wife and I have a say in this kind of thing.”

“Fair enough, but… here? On the sidewalk?”

“Why not? Didn’t we establish earlier life is all about letting go, sometimes?”

She smiled and he could swear her green eyes sparkled in the night. Now, he was convinced and stepped closer, putting on hand on her hip and taking one of hers in his. As she settled her free one on his shoulder, they started to waltz, just like this, on the sidewalk, to a tune only they could hear. They smiled at each other, swaying from side to side together, with their car only a few steps away.

“Is this good enough for you?” He asked her.

“Hmm… I might know another way or two.” She smirked.

“Oh, you temptress.”

This time, he stopped the dance, scooped her in his arms and started running to the car, making her squeal then laugh hysterically in the night.


End file.
